


Spooning (Day 17)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Spooning, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jay doesn't want to let Daniel go.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Spooning (Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Daniel was woken by his alarm going off, as usual. He groaned and started to sit up when protective arms pulled him back. Daniel smiled and laughed to himself. 

“Jay,” he said while turning around to face his significant other. “Jay, you know I have to go.” 

Jay mumbled something that sounded like a “no” before holding tighter onto Dan. Daniel chuckled and poked his nose. 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Jay didn’t say anything and didn’t let go. “How about this then? When I get back, you can hold me as long as you want.” 

Jay opened his eyes, before slowly letting him go. Daniel sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

“By the way,” he started, “I love you.” He kissed his cheek and got up to get dressed. Meanwhile, Jay buried his face in a pillow with a smile.


End file.
